Jun Inoue
Jun Inoue is a second year student at Ryuumonbuchi High School. She is quite popular among girls, while other team members often tease her male-like traits. Hajime states that Jun is like the father of their family. Appearance Jun has short, wild, grey hair and grey eyes. She wears a male Ryuumonbuchi uniform with a skirt, loose tie, and sneakers. Personality Jun has a very a tomboyish personality. While other team members often tease her for her male-like traits, this causes her some embarrassment and Jun's insistence that she's a woman. She is one of the closer members to Koromo Amae as she is almost always seen with her. Jun is also incredibly lazy. Somewhat of a pessimist, she is cynical and snide though still has a noticeable sense of humor. She is also somewhat analytical, as she was able to tell that Saki Miyanaga wasn't yet dead, and still putting up a fight against Koromo. Playing Style / Abilities She is a skilled player, and is able read and control the flow of the game because of this she can counter other player's hands. She disables their hands via making calls that give their tile to someone else while they recieve an unhelpful tile. She is also confident in her abilities, and can take away over 100,000 pts from players within 2 East-South hanchan games. Plot Prefectural Tournament Arc Jun appears with the rest of Ryuumonbuchi (minus Koromo) before the first round of the tournament to a swarm of reporters. When Saki was lost in the halls, we see Jun walking with Tomoki Sawamura, Touka Ryuumonbuchi, and Hajime Kunihiro conversing about Koromo's sleeping . As they passed by Saki they felt her aura saying that its similar to Koromo's. When Tomoki muses that Saki was wearing a Kiyosumi High uniform, Jun surmises if the person they just passed by was Nodoka Haramura, to which Touka denies, stating that Haramura was much more well-endowed than the girl from Kiyosumi that they encountered. When Saki Miyanaga awkwardly fell onto her own feet, Jun concluded that there was no way another player like Koromo could exist, adding that it was impossible. Jun's next appearance came when she, Tomoki, and Hajime were waiting for Touka and spot Saki and Nodoka. They then proceed to question the two before they left for the matches, and in the process she and Hajime finally recognizes Nodoka and were quite surprised. She then demanded to know who Saki was, only to receive a stuttering reply. With Jun perceiving the ominous aura that she felt coming from Saki being no longer present,the two politely left thanks to their matches coming up. Hajime and Jun were left without a clue of Saki's identity afterward Jun relays confidence in her team. When Touka returns, she tells them that Nodoka is in fact "Nodocchii" but Jun is uninterested. However when a couple of strangers tell of Kiyosumi's captain, Jun is shocked and remembers the short haired girl from earlier (Saki). She is next seen at the start of the her match in the finals eating Yuuki Kataoka's taco, thinking it was a gift, much to the girl's dismay. When the match is started Jun takes a big advantage thanks to changing the "flow" in her favor to win almost all the matches before intermission. After intermission she continued to control the game by changing the flow evertime Yuuki was close to winning a hand. However when Kazekoshi's Mihoko Fukuji opened her right eye and started helping Yuki things went south. This time it was Jun who kept getting won off of and when Mihoko started winning, Jun could not overcome the girls power and the match did not end in her favor. In Ryuumonbuchi's waiting room she says that Mihoko pisses her off but she had a lot of fun and can't wait to play them again. The rest of the finals Jun is shown to make brief comments and offers some insight to the matches being played. Jun is then stunned by the end of the captains match because of the improbable victory Kiyosumi managed. Individual Tournament Arc *Anime only* *''The anime is different here in that Koromo has already patched things up and understands that Ryuumonbuchi loves her''* Jun appears with the rest of Ryuumonbuchi going to Touka's family owned pool before the start of the tournament and there meet Kiyosumi. After a quick exchange they head toward the VIP room. There Jun revealed that Touka won the last individual tournament. Then a flashback to last year when Ryuumonbuchi went to the national tournament happens. Afterward Touka again tells her she'll win the tournament and that they will go to Tokyo as her entourage. During the tournament Jun's first day matches aren't shown but she did good enough to get into the top 20 and advance to the next day. She was again only seen shortly on the second day with her last game against Nodoka Haramura, Kana Ikeda, and Hajime. While only bits of the game was shown in was noted that her changing the flow didn't work against Nodoka and that Nodoka had won the match. In the end Jun did not get into the top three and did not advance to the national tournament. Later after the tournament, Jun and the rest of Ryuumonbuchi were deciding whether or not to go to the combined training camp, with Jun voting no because she thinks its too troublesome. She ends up changing her mind thanks to Koromo wanting to go. Combined Training Camp Arc She appears along side her teammates when Achiga Girls School requests a friendly match between the two schools. Here Jun questions if Achiga really is the representative from Nara. Jun is seen after she had found Koromo at the top of an abandoned structure. When she is found Jun tells her that Touka is worried for her because of her first defeat. Then the rest of Ryuumonbuchi arrive and convince Koromo that they are a family as well as her friends. At the training camp, Jun shows up talking with Koromo about the yukata that Hagiyoshi had left for her, then Hajime informs them that Touka is acting weird. Jun insists that Touka always acts weird and notices that is what Hajime calls Touka's "cold" personality. The next day Jun is seen playing another match against Yuuki with the outcome unknown. After Touka's beat down of the other competitors (Saki Miyanaga, Koromo, and Yasuko Fujita), Jun is with Koromo bathing and talking about how great Touka was but said she preferred her normal self best. National Tournament Arc Jun is shown during Kiyosumi's free time with the rest of Ryuumonbuchi at the family restaurant that they promised to take Koromo to and is present in the stands during the first round of the tournament with the others cheeirng on Kiyosumi. Jun later appears accompanying Koromo to the bathroom because she is scared to go alone. As Jun remarks on how childish Koromo is, she notices a large girl in black pass her and retorts Koromo's comment afterward. Final Eight Arc She is shown with the rest of Ryuumonbuchi watching Kiyosumi's match. When Yuuki starts calling tiles, Jun says she's finally showing what she worked on during the training camp. Trivia *In the Saki Biyori, it reveals that Jun is a terrible artist. Category:Ryuumonbuchi High School Category:Characters Category:Supernatural powers